


Джозеф

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: "Напишите о писателе, оказавшемся в ужасных условиях для творчества и о писателе, находящимся в идеальный условиях для творчества"





	Джозеф

Джозеф дернулся, как от удара.  
\- Джози! Джози, иди сюда, посмотри, что я нашла!  
Поворчав, он встал из-за стола. Не подойти было невозможно. Клер смотрела на него так доверчиво и так требовательно своими широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами, что он не мог сказать: “Пожалуйста, не трогай меня пару часов. Мне надо сосредоточиться”.  
Если быть честным с собой, то он так говорил не раз и не два. Губы у шестилетней девчушки начинали дрожать, глаза наполнялись слезами, но она кивала головой и оставляла его в одиночестве примерно на пятнадцать минут. Через пятнадцать минут она звала его снова, чтобы показать рисунок или просто сообщить, что с ней все в порядке.

Звуки… звуки преследовали Джозефа каждый день, они сводили с ума, они наполняли его чужими мыслями и надеждами. Совсем чужими. Теми, которые нельзя пропустить через себя.  
Он хватался за голову и пытался отогнать эти голоса, но они кричали все настойчивее.  
“Джози, я пришла. Ты не представляешь, что сегодня было на работе…”  
Конечно, он не представляет. Он уже высушен до дна детским голосом за весь день и с трудом соображает, что сейчас пришел взрослый человек, которому тоже нужно понимание и общение.  
“Ты расскажешь?” - вымученно улыбается Джозеф, хотя больше всего ему хочется зажать уши руками и запереться в комнате, привалившись спиной к двери, чтобы никто-никто-никто не зашел к нему и не начал говорить с ним.  
“Джози, ну как прошел твой день сегодня”, - врывается в вечер улыбающееся лицо матери. Она живет через три часа самолетом и очень скучает. Скучает каждый день, два раза в день. Ей нельзя отказать, с ней надо говорить-говорить-говорить.  
Голоса не сводят с ума, они забирают душу, не давая ничего взамен.  
Джозеф в отчаянии уставился на белый лист. В его голове была такая же абсолютная пустота.  
“Ну как продвигается твоя книга, Джозеф?..” - открывшись на весь экран, тренькает входящее сообщение.

***  
Вечер расходится по комнате волнами тепла и легким запахом сирени. Летом, когда луна поднялась высоко по еще закатному небу, приятно завернуться в плед и оказаться в тишине.  
Жизнь подчинена ритму: подъем, кофе, прогулка, завтрак, упражнения, общение, послеобеденный сон, снова прогулка…  
Ритмичные шаги укладывают в голове образы, рожденные во время сна. Вечером останется только записать их, прислушиваясь к переливу мелодии в голове.  
Что ты видел сегодня? С кем говорил? Что видел из окна кафе? Какое море пело тебе сегодня свою песню?..  
Тени складываются в слова, слова в ритмы, ритмы образуют сюжет. Придумывать его сложнее и приятнее всего. Ты вытягиваешь смыслы, как Ариадна свою нить. Ты следишь за ними кончиками пальцев, чутко прислушиваясь к шуршанию, больше похожему на шепот. Еще немного, еще несколько узелков на память, еще несколько минут тишины, чтобы миражи расцвели внутри тебя, а потом прорвались волной образов.  
Тетрадный лист не бывает пустым. Просто слова не сразу проступают на нем.


End file.
